sherwooddungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans/Unlimited Warriors
Unlimited Warriors (UW) is a clan founded by Mira in 2014, a long term Sherwood Dungeon player. History Mira noticed some changes on the game: it became less active and there were less and less clans active. The mentality of clans changed as well, so Mira took a long break from Sherwood, simply because it wasn't the same anymore. Years later she decided to visit Sherwood again, and most of the players she knew had quit the game. She decided to make new friends and enemies. Mira joined a clan but it didn't work out because she did not feel the connection she used to have to being in a clan. Therefore she decided to make her own clan, one which takes care of its members, a clan which makes makes an effort to make members feel at home. Information In this clan we communicate mostly via friend chat (/f). But we also use Facebook or Skype to stay in touch. Most of us use a fake account so people do not have to find out your identity. Ask any of us to add you or add us. Recruiting When you recruit, you ask someone to join UW. There are different ways to get recruits: when you find someone that is willing to join, make sure they follow you to our clan room . When you're in base, give the person our website. Make sure they write it down, as well as the base's number, which is 81. If you're not in the position to rank someone, tell them they get a rank later. Raids A clan has raids with enemies on a regular basis. In a raid two clans attack each other until one clan "clears" the yard. The one that has the upper hand during the entirety of the raid wins. Sometimes raids can be organised with allies, but these are just practice raids. Guidelines for raids *No running in a raid. Back-stepping on the other hand is commonly accepted. *Do not trash-talk.A couple of years ago it was accepted and common, but apparently nowadays it's not. *Call in allies if necessary. If you are under attack by enemies and you’re in the minority, call in allies. Make sure that if you need to leave base, you can get back in. It's advisable to call in allies through friends-list, Facebook or Skype. Member Below is a list of members which have joined the clan, which might not be updated all the time, so be sure to check out the [http://uwsherwood.doomby.com/pages/memberlist.html UW website]. *Kingleonaidas: joined on 29-03-14 *RisingWarrior: joined on 30-03-14 *Artur: joined on 30-03-14 *ËMMÄ: joined on 31-03-14 *Hatsune-Miku: joined on 31-03-14 *Greyviking: joined on 31-03-14 *Walrus: joined on 31-03-14 *Gladiator-Hercules: joined on 01-04-14 *UnoSantos: joined on 02-04-14 *Nyctophilia: joined on 03-04-14 *FlammingEagle: joined on 03-04-14 *DeathDemon: joined on 04-04-14 *IbRaHoMa: joined on 04-04-14 *Dragonprotector: joined on 04-04-14 *TheWolfLeader: joined on 04-04-14 *Ultron: joined on 05-04-14 *RodrigoXtreme: joined on 05-04-14 *Strongham: joined on 05-04-14 *Naomie: joined on 06-04-14 *Upsilon: joined on 07-04-14 *Darkness-princess: joined on 07-04-14 *Emzion: joined on 07-04-14 *Rachel: joined on 08-04-14 *FoxNeumeier: joined on 08-04-14 Ex-members *FightForTruth - quit *Ceasar - steals accounts and is therefore banned from UW. Ignore on sight. Category:Clans